


Gumshoes

by WoobinB



Series: Gumshoes, a Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Multi, Superheroes, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: Spectre is the star that lights up the dark and cold Gotham City. After a run in with Red Robin, the two become the detective duo the city needs.





	Gumshoes

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Drake doesn't show up in this chapter. Oops.

Spectre, the Golden Star. One of the most beloved superheroes of Gotham City. For such a dark city, they have a very, bright hero. She resembles the Sun, which outshines anything in it's path. Children aspire her; children look up to her. They love her.

Spectre is the one thing that lights up Gotham City. She is the star that this dark city needed. 

She is the yang. Batman is the yin.

* * *

Spectre slid through the window to a teenage bedroom. She took one look around and detransformed into a Samoan-brazillian teen, Piper. She was the average height, with thick thighs and crazy, curly dark brown hair. Her orange-like eyes lit up the dark room. They contrasted her light caramel skin. 

She took a look at the time: 6:00PM. She had enough time to go back out, she decided, for patrolling. Piper glanced at her bedroom door, and saw that it was cracked open. She silently tip-toed towards it, not wanting her mother to know of her precense. Once she got to the door, she took a peek. The house seemed empty enough. Piper slowly closed it. 

Piper fiddled with the piece of jewelry that glamorously hung around her neck as she stared out from her window. The necklace was pure gold with a sun amulet hanging from the chain like an ornament. Smiling, she took a few steps back from her window. 

"Transform."

Her attire was magically replaced with another in a beam of light. A pure white body suit stuck to her matured body. From the neck to her shoulders was yellow. From her fingers to her forearms was yellow as well, the yellow faded as it reached her elbows. Her legs mimicked her arms up to the knees. Her chest was covered in the same shade of yellow and her toned back mimicked the front. The yellow came down to the bikini line in the front, and in the back the yellow came down in her crack. Her white masked covered her eyes as golden stars sparkled on it.

Spectre flew out of her window.

* * *

 

How did time pass so quickly?

It was only 6 when Spectre left her home; now it was 1. 

Sighing, Spectre laid on her stomach with her cheek placed in her palm in bordem. She began to fall asleep until a noise broke her out of her exhaustion.

Her head perked up as she eyed across the city, a small explosion. She crawled up to her knees as she squinted her eyes.

"You see that too, right?" 

Blinking in surprise, Spectre turned her head to the right. Her orange eyes spotted the infamous Nightwing himself, standing on the building next to hers. She nearly swooned upon seeing the great vigilante before her.

Nightwing turned to look at her with a smile, a smile that could melt million of hearts. Spectre felt like she was dying.

"Feel like checking it out, Miss Golden?" 

The young teen felt her cheeks glow as she stared at the man, with lips parted and eyes wide. Finally, she swallowed a large intake of spit and blinked. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

"Excellent."

Nightwing took off, startling the poor hero. Eventually breaking out of her trance, she followed, quickly catching up to him. She ran on the rooftops without a sweat, impressing the older hero. 

The two approached a tragic scene. The successful fashion clothing store,  _Chanel,_ has been blown up. The glass windows were shattered, and the alarm system blared loudly, ringing everyone's eardrums. Emerging from the damaged shop was a female, with bags full of clothes, jewelry, and goods. 

"I wonder who that is," Nightwing mused, mostly to himself. Spectre's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"The name's Pink." Her voice was strong and confident. "I've fought her before. She loves expensive clothing and smelling nice. She also loves robbing stores and banks." 

Spectre offered Nightwing a grin. "She shouldn't be so hard to take down." 

Pink was a young woman, older than Spectre. She was a natural blonde with pink irises. She shamelessly wore pink lingerie as an everyday attire with black heels. 

The mere sight of her caused Nightwing to blush. Spectre noticed and rolled her eyes, not at all surprised. 

"Well, after you, sir." 

Nightwing coughed and jumped from the ledge, landing right in front of Pink. He stood tall with his baton in hand.

"Evening, Miss. But I'm afraid you will have to go do--"

Nightwing was hurled into the next building. Ghost-like arms projected from Pink's large breasts. Spectre, from above, groaned. 

"Sorry, darling!" Pink boasted, blowing a kiss his way. "But, I rather go up than to go down~♡!"

Before she could make her escape, lightning bolts struck down towards her, causing her to jump back in shock. Panting slightly, Pink looked up as a voice spoke to her.

"I know you just love expensive things, Pink." Spectre stood proudly, the yellow parts of her suit illuminated the dark sky. "But, man. Control yourself, will ya?" 

Pink growled as the hands emerged from her breasts again.

"Spectre, Spectre, Spectre," she taunted. "Pesky teenager hero comes to soil my fashion once again!" 

The hands shot towards her at a fast speed. With her forearms glowing brightly, Spectre held them up to her face defensively. Her arms shielded her from the enemy. Spectre brought her arms down, puffing out her chest as a surge of energy emerged from her person and struck Pink. 

Pink yelled out as she got hurled back into Chanel, shattering more glass. Spectre dropped to the ground, shaking it as she landed. She stood, spotting the villain laying down on her back in defeat. She rose a brow.

"What? That's it? You're not gonna fight back?" she questioned as Nightwing came to her side. The two heroes watched her, bemused.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Spectre lost her balance and fell into Nightwing's arms. Emerging from the concrete street was a beast with pink fur. It soared straight up into the sky. In defense, Spectre created a yellow shield bubble that excluded herself and Nightwing from the danger. They watched as it took Pink away, right as the police arrived. 

The bubbled popped. Both heroes stared off into the direction the villain fled in confusion and shock. They then looked at each other. Nightwing held Spectre in his arms, causing her to became extremely flustered. She yelled, flying backwards. "Eek!" 

Dismissing her odd behavior, Nightwing placed his hands on his hips. 

"Wow, did we really just let the enemy get away?" 

Spectre frowned as she nodded.

"Yeah. That beast-thing was new. I'm sorry, Nightwing."

Nightwing gave her a kind smile and a shrug. "Its not a problem. She probably would've gotten away anyways if you weren't here. I'm impressed."

Spectre felt butterflies fly around in her stomach as her face reddened. She wore a dopey smile on her face as she marvelled at the great vigilante. 

Nightwing was complimenting her. This was a dream come true. 

"Spectre, right?" 

He held out a hand for her to shake, to which she eagerly took. 

"You betcha!" 

"Say, how about we go after Pink tomorrow, hm?" 

Spectre's smile widened as she nodded eagerly. Her head was going to fall off. Nightwing chuckled at her. Then, he bent down to retrieve something from the ground. He stood back up, a glass rose that Pink had stole from Chanel was in his hand. He kissed it and placed it in her hand.

"Well, goodnight. Get some rest, Miss Golden." 

Nightwing took off, leaving behind a flustered Spectre. 

 

 


End file.
